Electromagnetism Manipulation
The ability to''' manipulate electromagnetism'. Sub-power of Fundamental Forces Manipulation. Also Called * Electromagnetic Manipulation * Electromagnetic Field Manipulation * Electro-Magnekinesis * Electro-Magnetokinesis Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate electromagnetism which (with the exception of gravitation) account for almost all physical phenomena observable to the unaided human senses, including light and other electromagnetic radiation, all of chemistry, most of mechanics (excepting gravitation), and of course magnetism and electricity. That said, only few truly powerful individuals are capable reaching such heights of power, most users have to content themselves with lesser if still impressive abilities. Due to the intense versatility with electricity (such as electrocution, heat generation, computer and mind hacking, and electrolysis) and magnetism (such as metal manipulation, magnetic levitation, atomic manipulation, and attract and repel), electromagnetism is one of the most powerful and versatile elemental manipulation in existence. Four Interactive Forces This power is the manipulation of one of the four interactive forces; the other 3 being * Gravity Manipulation * Strong Force Manipulation * Weak Force Manipulation Applications * Create/Generate/increase, shape and manipulate electromagnetism. ** Electromagnetic Attacks ** Electromagnetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. ** Electromagnetic Vision ** Electroreception to sense disturbances/presence in electromagnetic fields. * Energy Manipulation by controlling radiation (cosmic radiation and any other radiation) light, ultra-violet radiation, Cosmic radiation, gamma radiation, infrared radiation, microwaves, radio waves, X-ray, Z-point waves, optical rays and neutrinos. * Chemistry Manipulation * EM Electricity Manipulation * Gravity Negation * Particle Manipulation by controlling the monoscopic electromagnetic particles. ** Atomic Manipulation ** Density Manipulation *** Intangibility ** Elemental Manipulation ** Matter Manipulation ** Molecular Manipulation ** Subatomic Manipulation * Radiation Manipulation * Technology Manipulation * Electricity Manipulation ** Electrical Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. ** Electricity Attacks, user may be able to generate enough power to vaporize matter; pyrotechnics of varying power, strikes and other type of attack involving electricity. ** Electricity Infusion ** Wallcrawling by using static cling. * Electrical Enhanced Condition * Electrolysis * Magnetism Manipulation ** Attraction & Repulsion ** Magnetic Attacks ** Magnetokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. ** Metal Manipulation *** Metal Dust Manipulation *** Targeting with metallic weapons. Techniques * Electrical Telekinesis * Electrical Telepathy * Electrokinetic Flight * Electromagnetic Noise Manipulation * Electromagnetic Pulse Emission * Electromagnetic Wave Physiology * Electromagnetokinetic Combat * EM Spectrum Manipulation * Maser Manipulation * Psychic Shield Associations * Cosmic Manipulation * Electric Field Manipulation * Electro-Weak Force Manipulation * Electrolysis * Planetary Empowerment * Planetary Manipulation ** Weather Manipulation * Weak Force Manipulation Limitations * May be unable to create electromagnetism, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Distance and the amount of energy depends of the strength and skill of the user. Known Users Gallery Static.jpg|Superhero Static is capable of manipulating magnetically ferrous objects, as well as shooting bolts of lightning. File:X-Men_Kingbreaker_Vol_1_3_Textless.jpg|Polaris (Marvel) has inherited her father Magento's electromagnetism manipulation. Misaka Railgun.png|Misaka Mikoto (Toaru Kagaku Railgun) uses electromagnetism to launch her signature "Railgun" technique. Oersted Cannon Ball.JPG|Fujiwara Toki (Code: Breaker) manipulating the earth's electromagnetism to launch metallic projectiles from above. Cole Macgrath.jpg|Cole MacGrath (Infamous) creating emitting electricity that's generating a magnetic-field. Jackson_Arvad_(Earth-616)_as_Will_O'_The_Wisp.jpg|Will-o'-the-Wisp can manipulate molecular structures through his electromagnetism Black Lightning (JLA).jpg| Black Lightning can generate and manipulate electromagnetism through Electrokinesis Category:Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Electrical-Based Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:EM waves-Based powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Magnetic Powers Category:Electromagnet Power